Candles
by Mora Jones
Summary: A 'What-if' story about what if Banchina never died? And what if her husband came home to her after their son and his crew found One Piece? Based on the song Candles and Fireworks. R&R


Candles

-After a lot of positive reviews for my Sop family fic 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' I decided to start working on another fic. This is mostly around Yasopp and Banchina. What if she had lived and was around when their son left? This is a bit of a What If fic, and it's going to set before Shanks and Luffy meet up again but after Luffy becomes pirate king- (Listen to Candles [Glee cast version] tis the inspiration)

Banchina stood on the cliff's edge as three young men stood beside her. One held the newspaper the other two holding her hand in reassurance as silent tears fell from her eyes. Her now long wavy black-green hair moving in the wind as she turned to the young male, Onion, who held the newspaper.

"Read that again to me sweetie…" she said in a soft tone as the hold on her hands tightened.

"'What seems to be the stuff of miracles, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates has become King of the Pirates. His crew each achieving their own goals as well once they found the One Piece. Where the crew is or what they will even do is a mystery to all. Meanwhile the marines and world government are in a panic of what will become of the stirrings that the Straw Hats caused…" the young man read. She nods and smiles softly releasing the hands of Carrot and Pepper. "Well then, seems like we should go prepare dinner hm? Usopp is sure to come back home!" she said turning her back. The others were about to do the same when something caught their eye.

"PIRATES!" They all screamed "PIRATES ARE COMING!" Banchina turned seeing a large ship coming towards their island. She tried to get a closer look but couldn't so gathering some strength she ran to her small house on the other side of the village to grab the telescope. She ran back panting softly before extending it out and checking it out.

Her heart stopped upon seeing the Jolly Roger. The boys shook her as she dropped the telescope. "Ms. Banchina? Are you ok? Are they bad pirates? Is it Captain Luffy and Captain Usopp?" they asked as she shook her head, hot fresh tears falling down.

"Better…" she said as the ship pulled up closer to reveal the Red Force. Banchina's heart stopped for a second before it began racing happily. She smiles covering her mouth before she ran for the shoreline, the three youngsters calling after her.

After the scare of her dying when Usopp was younger, Banchina had a weak immune system leaving her in bed for a while until a proper doctor came and helped her to a healthier state. She was told to keep from over exertion but dammit all if she was going to let her illness get in the way of this.

Upon reaching the shore, she stood there panting heavily as the young men rushed to her side with a water bottle and a fold up chair made by Pepper earlier that year for her. She sat down and drank the water smiling softly. "He's home" she said softly as the boys watched the large ship stop a few hundred feet away, a small row boat coming to them.

"Ms. Banchina whose coming?" they asked as they watched the row boat get closer, two men on it.

"Someone who left a long time ago boys…" she said as the row boat came up onto the shore. The two men stepped out; one had red hair and three scars over his eyes while the other had blond dreadlocks and tan skin, a tattoo with the name Yasopp tattooed across the front. She stood up, tears falling yet again as she approached them.

"Sorry it took so long Ms., but without your husband we wouldn't have gotten anywhere really." The red haired man said smiling as she wiped her tears and smiles shaking her head.

"No, no it's ok Mr. Shanks…As long as you brought him back to me I don't care where you took him…I trust he's been faithful though?" she asked crossing her arms raising an eyebrow as the Usopp pirates slowly approached the group, Pepper carrying the chair again.

"As faithfully as can be Ms." He said chuckling. He then turned his attention to the three youngsters. "How about we give them some privacy hm? I can give you an explanation while they reunite." He said winking at the married couple. Banchina blushes giggling a bit as Yasopp scratched the back of his head looking away sheepishly.

With the others gone Banchina turned her attention to the man trying to explain himself for being gone for so long. After a few more minutes of listening to the rambling, she walked forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're home…" she said in a soft tone, stopping him mid-sentence. He blushed a bright red before returning the hug, nose buried deep into her hair smelling the orchid and honey suckle scent he had forgotten for so many years.

She smiles breaking the hug, leaning up and capturing her husband's lips in her own. Finally after years of waiting for him (and almost dying for it too) he came back to her. She felt him kiss back and she melted in his arms as he pulled away. He grinned "All's forgiven then?"

"Almost~ Gotta talk to your captain about keeping you here for a long while until our son gets back…He became a pirate like you did you know that?" she said as she took his hand leading him up to their house to tell him the stories of his son and herself before she made him his favorites. She looked up to the sky and smiles happily, grateful that she had a second chance and that the-Powers-that-be gave her this after all her patience. She turned to her husband stopping for a few seconds.

"Banchina? What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head. She turned to him and smiles as a gust blew against them, wavy black-green hair whipping around her. "I love you Yasopp…Welcome home." She said as he blinked before grinning himself before he picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise as he carried her like that to their house…To their new beginning. And who knew…Maybe when their son did come home, he'd find he was no longer an only child. Maybe…

_Owari_

-Yaaay! Two one shots in two days! Maybe I'll do another one tomorrow oAo! But yeah this whole askbanchina thing is pretty inspiring! :'D I think if I watch some of the earlier episodes I will write other fics like this. I don't know. Review and love it like I know you do!-


End file.
